Love's Trials
by Closer Than Fate
Summary: Title could be better but I'm at a lack of thought right now. Long story short, Sango confesses her love for Miroku. What happens? R&R please!


"Sorry this is such a shot chapter but I'm trying this story out. If I don't get at least 5 reviews I'm taking it down . . .oh yeah, and I don't own InuYasha" says Kori (me, CloserThanFate with an easier name).

If you love someone then tell them so, otherwise you'll regret it someday . . . 

Nothing can change the past. No one seemed to have told InuYasha that because after chasing Kagome after she saw him with Kikyo again, he killed her.

_Flashback_

Kagome ran with everything she could. But he being a demon, he was easily catching up. One moment later she felt her arm caught by him and was jerked around.

"_I-Inu . . .Yasha?" she said looking fearful when she saw the look in his eyes. He said nothing but pulled his arm back, still holding onto her with the other. _

"_W-what are you doing!"_

"_I'm sorry Kagome, you don't belong in this world, nor the other. You are a wanderer and your soul is needed for one who has a place," he said, never once looking into her eyes, "I'll always love you . . . because you're a part of Kikyo"_

With that he drove his hand through her chest, piercing her heart so she would die somewhat quickly. Her final breath was used for a heart-breaking scream after which her frame crumpled to the ground. Kikyo's soul hunters grabbed Kagome, or rather, Kikyo's soul and carried it back to her. Now InuYasha could live with the true Kikyo, or so he thought . . .

Shippo had run off when he found out what happened, but he was too young to be on his own and demons took advantage and killed him.

Sango had cried day and night when she found out what had happened. Miroku, not sure what else to do, tried to comfort her and never left her side. Because of this the two became closer. That's all that's really happened up to now . . .

"Miroku," Sango asked, looking at him. He turned his head towards her.

"Yes my dear Sango?" he replied

"What's going to happen now we don't have InuYasha or Kagome to fight Naraku with us? We can't possibly win against him just the three of us (Kirara peoples!). What'll happen to you with your windtunnel?"

Miroku looked her in the face, a mask of confidence on his.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to beat him" he lied. The truth was he only had a short time to live; the windtunnel was becoming a true hellhole and pulled with greater force than ever. He knew what he had to do, but how could he?

"You're sure?"

"Positive. How about we get some sleep before heading out tomorrow?"

Sango nodded, it was getting late. The two leaned against each other. Miroku moved his arms around her body and brought her in closer. A smile rested on her face Sango fell asleep quickly but Miroku remained awake. The truth was bothering him, almost nagging at him. After a few hours he fell into an unrestful sleep. The next morning came quickly. Sango woke to see Miroku packing his few belongings up.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" she said, puzzled at his behavior.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I must leave . . . alone . . ." he said, looking miserable. He started walking away and Sango jumped up.

"Wait Miroku!" she said, catching his shoulder, "you can't leave . . . I love you" her heart beat at a fast pace. This had been the first time she had ever told him her true feelings.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your love" he said, "It is best you forget I ever existed"

He pulled away from her grasp and ran away, just like Kagome did. But, like Kagome, he realized the truth would catch up to him at some point. Sango stood limply next to where Miroku had once been. Tears danced down both of their faces, sparkling in the light of this painful day . . .

**You may regret telling them as well, but it is not the same as denying your, or their love, for it is just your disappointment . . . **

"What do you think? No, that's no someone else's quote in bold its mine and I'm sooo proud of it! I hope everyone who reads this reviews!" says Kori, looking hopeful.

"As do I" says Miroku, looking perverted as usual.

"What's it this time?" asks Kori but all is answered with the yell of:

"MIROKU!" by Sango. Miroku runs off chased by Sango . . .

Above all the noise from the two Kori shouts

"Should this have a happy or sad ending? Whichever one people ask for the most will happen! Will you two shut up already!"

The world fades to dark as the three chase each other around in the attempt of murder . . .


End file.
